Jerry the Mouse
Jerry the Mouse is the titular mouse character (and secondary antagonist) of the Tom and Jerry cartoon franchise, who is constantly in conflict with Tom. Like Tom, Jerry almost never speaks out loud. In almost every cartoon, Jerry is being chased by Tom and ends up severely harming Tom in retaliation. The Tom and Jerry cartoons have long been and continue to be the #1 archetypal example of cartoon violence in American culture, and while Tom is widely considered by default to be the "villain" between the two, many post-modern audiences have taken more and more notice to the brutal injuries that Jerry regularly inflicts on him, and sympathized more with the latter. Indeed, Jerry is technically a pest who shouldn't be living in the house, and Tom likewise is simply doing his job as a good pet by trying to get rid of him, and in a number of cases Jerry has arguably been the instigator of conflict in some episodes. However, these cases are the exception rather than the rule, and in the vast majority of episodes Tom is clearly the instigator. Overall, the conflict between the two characters is closer to an equally two-sided, active rivalry than anything else. Even in Jerry's young age, his rivalry with Tom (as a kitten) stayed the same. He's the father of Jerry Jr Villainous Acts *In a number of episodes, Tom is tasked with doing something (or not doing something) by his owner or he will be kicked out of the house, and Jerry will go out of his way to get Tom into trouble, even when Tom has yet to do anything to him in the episode. *In The Million Dollar Cat, Tom inherited $1 million, but would lose it if he harmed any creature, even a mouse. Jerry brutally exploited this, constantly tormenting Tom and making him utterly miserable. Eventually, Tom got so fed up that he attacked Jerry, remarking (in one of his few speaking roles) "Gee, I'm throwing away a million dollars...BUT I'M HAPPY!!" This is one of the few times where Tom gets the better of Jerry. *In The Two Mouseketeers, he tries to steal a feast that Tom had to guard. He succeeded and led to Tom to be decapitated because of the failure (which he knew already about) and he showed no pity nor remorse. Comics *Jerry once wants to take a photo of Tom in embarrassing situation. He eventually forgets to recharge the batteries, but he still pretends to have the photo. Tom becomes afraid that Jerry will show the photo to his friends, so it is easy for Jerry to exploit him as his body guard, causing Tom is injured or beaten up for several times. *Tom once falls in love with his beautiful neighbor and writes a love letter to her. However, before he can send it, Jerry and Tuffy steal it and threaten Tom to copy it and send it to all his friends. *When Tom gets cold, Jerry visible torments him. For example, Jerry lays something (peanuts, etc.) in front of Tom, so when Tom sneezes, his head hits to it strongly. *Tuffy and Jerry once bake a cake from Tom's apples, although Tom forbids them to. While trying to stop them, Tom is insulted many times. He eventually ends up with burn hands. The mises bandage them the way that Tom's hands are tied up together. At the end, they reveal to him that the cake is actually for him. When excited Tom thanks them, they simply throw the cake at him. The popular interpretation of Jerry as a villain has famously been parodied on The Simpsons by Itchy, who is an outright Complete Monster. Category:Protagonists